The most common type of hole-saw on the market today is made up of two components, the mandrel and the hole-saw cup. The mandrel has a threaded portion onto which the hole-saw cup is screwed to, and then is locked in place with two sliding pins. These pins are attached to the mandrel and slip into two receiving holes on the upper surface of the hole-saw cup. This type of hole-saw suffers from wobbling between the parts. Moreover, it is only designed as a single edged cutter; when it gets dull, it is thrown away.